particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirlawa Green Party
Welcome! The Kirlawa Green Party has been the largest party in Kirlawa for decades and is a founding member of the International Greens. We believe in solidarity and equality. The government is there to help it's people, certainly those in need. Your choice, your vote: vote for the Kirlawa Greens and choose for a cleaner, juster and greener future! Our President is Phil Gaea who has been President of the Kirlawa Confederacy several times. Our slogan is: "Your vote, your choice: vote for the Green Party and help build a better, juster and greener future!" We stand for a society in which all are equal. We want to protect the minorities and give them the rights they deserve. Gay marriage is just one of our many accomplishments in Kirlawa. We also want Kirlawa to work together with the rest of the world. A green globalisation is possible and is something we are willing to fight for (using non-agressive means though, we are strong pacifists)! Kirlawa must support other nations who are struggling with their development and as a recent opinion poll in Kirlawa shows us: the people of Kirlawa support us in giving high aid levels to countries in need (27 %) (the proposal which has received the most support) The KGP isn't happy with the new path the Kirlawan government is currently taking. Private intiative is something we should stimulate and encourage but in some areas making profit is of no importance what so ever. We are a strong believer in free health care and education for all. We think it's impossible to combine that with private corporations who organise this. This is something for the government. Free public education and health care is our most important campaign head line for next elections: "There are some things money can't buy. Vote KGP for a free health care and educational system for all." On the Issues *Gun control: We want a ban on all private (hand)guns. Other weapons only allowed if requiered for an official profession (police, army) These weapons cannot be stored at home but should be stored at special storage facilities in the police stations. Every year many police officers kill themselves with their service weapon. This has to stop. *Economic system: The Kirlawa Green party wants a decent economy but in complete equilibrium with ecology. We don't see the need to pollute more than necessary and want to limit pollution to a level that nature can contain herself. We know it's utopic to believe that we can achieve a level of non-pollution but we must reduce pollution to a reasonable level. *Abortion: We are pro-choice. A one month term is necessary to allow mothers to choose whether or not to keep their baby. We fear that if we abolish abortion in Kirlawa many women will resort to illegal abortions, dangerous for the lives of woman and child. *Gay marriage: We fully support the Kirlawan gay community. Gays have to get equal rights: gay marriage and adoption has to be maintained in Kirlawa. *Recreational drugs legalization: for the legalistaion of cannabis. Harddrugs must remain illegal however. *Prostitution legalization: for *Subsidies: ecological subsidies must be implemented *Education: free public system with private, regulated schools *Social welfare: must be implemented for all *National healthcare: for *Censorship: against *Capital punishment: against in all situations *Euthanasia: for. We support a decent, humain death. *Foreign aid: high aid levels, 0.7% of annual Kirlawan income *Foreign policy: let us work together to improve our natural habitat and resolve ecological problems *Immigration: all immigrants are welcome. If we don't want them to come to Kirlawa we have to improve their local living conditions. *Environment: protect and preserve *Minimum wage: for a medium minimum wage level Some History November 2076: we have lost 14 seats and about 600.000 votes. President Phil Gaea retains his Presidency though... He has spoken on our national Green congress and said "the time has come where we need to make some choices. The people want change and we should give it to them!" November 2079: three years after our major loss we regain 5 seats! And President Phil Gaea is re-elected! He stated that "people appreciate the changes we've made but we need to continue our venture." He especially emphasized the major policy change concerning religious education and announced stricter check-ups for religious schools. "Religious brainwashing may not and shan't be tolerated!" December 2086: We recently passed a vote banning all chemical and biological weapons but the times have changed in Kirlawa. After passing a Law allowing any party to create a cabinet the Kirlawan Green party was thrown out of the government after years of majority ruling. A huge coalition of right wing parties was formed and a great amount of bills was passed. We have been able to limit the damage but we fear the coming two years... November 2088: This is sad day for all green and socially minded Kirlawans. The KGP has lost it's 'largest party' status and has lost the presidency. The new governing parties are capitalist reformers wanting to tare down every possible regulation. Anarchy will soon rule over Kirlawa. Privatisation of Health care is underway... Kirlawa will become a better place whithout the Greens in the government, but only for a select club of happy few. The stongest, or in this case the richest, will thrive, whilst the poor and the needy will be left aside. This is not the Kirlawa we want. We will do everything in our power to stop this. But if we loose any more seats these über-capitalists will become unstoppable... Category:Kirlawan Parties